Ty's Sister
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: Ryana was 12 on the day she was told her true history. She is sent back to her real home world, where she searches for her older brother, Ty. She meets Ridge as her first friendly face, then growing up with Ty until he also learns his truth. She embarks on every adventure with her brother, until one adventure will be a major threat to her, her family and her friends...
1. Chapter 1: Ryana's Real Home

**I know I deleted my 'Boomerangs through Televisions' series, but I'm writing this which is very similar. A lot of things will be changed, yet there will be some similarities. **

_**Ty's Sister**_

**~Chapter 1: Ryana's Real Home~**

Ryana was a 12 year-old girl. She lived in Australia in a nice house, not too big and not too small. This house was near a forest, surrounded by nothing, but there was a good view of the outback.

Unlike most girls of her age, Ryana loved videogames and other boyish things. She was very daring and adventurous, too. Other girls, however, just went shopping for clothes and makeup, or they screamed every time they heard their favourite band singing. Or, finally, they'd watch TV shows about models and makeup, which, in Ryana's terms, were "so boring that she'd rather chuck herself off Mount Everest wearing no clothes".

So, to simply put it, Ryana was for definite a tomboy, or as she'd like to put it, "she actually has a life". She liked videogames while the other girls liked makeup, she watched action or sci-fi movies like I, Robot or Avengers Assemble while the other girls watched America's Next Top Model or The X Factor, she liked Slipknot and Black Veil Brides while the other girls like One Direction and Justin Bieber, and finally she liked to explore while the other girls liked to photograph themselves on Facebook. This explained why no girls liked Ryana and also why pretty much all of her friends were boys. Except one friend who was a girl. Her name was Joanna. She was nowhere near as confident as Ryana was, but she liked the majority of things. She loved the Black Veil Brides and other rock bands, she liked good action or sci-fi movies and loved so many videogames. They'd always play two player on any game possible.

Of course, Ryana wouldn't say Jo was her best friend, more like a second best friend. Ryana's real best friend was one of her boy-friends, Oliver. He loved to explore, as well, but he would admit that Ryana can go too far at times. Right now, they were exploring in the forest.

Ryana was standing on a branch in a tree, looking at the view of the rest of the forest and listening to the wildlife, such as the birds and the frogs.

"What a view," she whistled.

Oliver was on a lower branch, since Ryana was quite high up. Instead of standing, he was sitting. "Do you really have to climb so high?" Oliver asked. He was out of breath, since previously he had been running after Ryana.

Ryana looked down at him, chuckling smugly. "What's the matter? Too chicken to climb up here?" she mocked.

"You're not afraid of anything, are you?" Oliver asked, although he pretty much knew the answer.

"Nope," Ryana answered, jumping off the branch, but then grabbing onto it like a trapeze as she swung on it, then leaping onto a lower branch so she was a little closer to Oliver. "Is this better for you?"

"Kind of," Oliver responded.

Ryana laughed, hanging upside down from the branch. Ryana had dark brown hair which went a little past shoulder-level, her irises were green and she had a fair face with a few freckles. Currently she was wearing a brown belt with a silver belt buckle and a green pouch on the back, also a black sleeveless shirt and denim half-cut jeans which looked a little rolled up. She was also wearing brown fingerless gloves.

As for Oliver, he had blonde hair which was easy to style with gel, blue irises and was wearing a yellow T-shirt and green shorts, along with brown boots. His skin was a little pinker than Ryana's, and he had no freckles.

"Ryana, seriously, why are you so… daredevillish?" Oliver asked.

Ryana shrugged. "First, that word ain't in the dictionary. Second, apparently I've been like this my whole life," she replied. "My mum told me that I was an early walker and was a very curious infant."

"Even more mysterious since you were adopted," Oliver added, snickering a little.

"Yeah, I could be an alien child or something," Ryana laughed. "Or I could be an android."

"Doubt that," Oliver responded, still snickering.

Ryana then swung back up to the branch and crouched on it. "Alright, Oli, let's head back. Race ya there!" She then jumped onto a lower branch, then finally jumping onto the ground and sprinting.

Oliver took time to get down, trying to catch up with her. He was still tired from running after her earlier. _'Why can't she just slow down…?' _he thought.

Ryana carried on running, looking back to see if Oliver was close. He wasn't She laughed to herself, but when she looked ahead, she saw a steep drop. It was too late for her to slow down, and thus she fell down the ditch. Once she had finally reached the bottom, she rubbed her head and sat up, grunting in pain. In front of her was a cave, which she decided to look in after she had rose up to her feet.

Slowly and steadily she walked into the cave. It was dark, but drawings could be seen ahead on the walls Ryana walked up to one aboriginal drawing ahead of her, squinting her eyes to see it in the darkness. Suddenly, the drawing just began to glow brightly. Ryana gasped, backing away. When she looked around, the whole cave was just glowing with the ancient drawings.

"Ryana," a deep voice said. Ryana gasped and turned around, seeing a strange spirit looking at her. She recognised it from a videogame she had loved all her life, but thought that it couldn't have been the same guy.

"…How did you know my name?" Ryana could only ask.

"I was the one who sent you here," the spirit replied.

Ryana remained confused, still a little startled.

"Ryana, in the world you are in, you see our world as a videogame," he continued. "It has always been one of your favourite games. But that videogame is your home world."

'_Impossible…' _Ryana could only think. "So… you must be Nandu Gilli the Bunyip Elder, right?"

He only nodded.

Ryana was just lost for words, unsure of how to respond.

"You should not be shocked, Ryana. Ty's world, as you will call it, is your real home world. But the games do not tell the truth. They are set in the future and are not entirely true," Nandu Gilli explained.

"The future?" Ryana questioned.

"Yes," the elder responded. "Ty is only a year older than you, and he must learn the truth when he is no longer a young boy. As for you, you must return now to adjust to your real home surroundings before you and your brother stand up to your family's threat – Boss Cass."

"Wait, who's my brother?" Ryana asked, curious.

"Ty is your brother," Nandu Gilli answered.

Ryana was even more shocked. "You mean… I'm related to Ty?"

Nandu Gilli nodded. "Before I send you to your world, I will explain what your true history is," he said.

"Well, that is one thing I'm wondering right now…" Ryana admitted.

"Then I will tell you the truth," the elder informed. "When you and your siblings were merely young cubs, a battle was fought involving your parents…"

"…_Boss Cass was trying to claim all of the Mystic Talismans. However, your parents and many other Tasmanian Tigers fought back to protect them. They managed to take down the robot which Cass was controlling, but Cass had another plan. He pressed a button on a remote which opened a portal to the Dreaming. While Cass took cover in the cockpit of his destroyed robot, the Tasmanian Tigers were all drawn into the portal. However, your father was able to throw his boomerang and knock all the Talismans out of Cass' reach before he was fully drawn into the portal. As for you and your siblings, you all went your separate ways at the time when you were very young. Ty was adopted by Bilbies, and the other two remain a mystery. I found you on your own, and knew that it was best to send you to another world and send you back in due time. And that time is now."_

"So… I'm a Tasmanian Tiger?" Ryana asked.

Again, the Bunyip elder nodded.

Ryana was still lost for words.

Nandu Gilli caused a portal to appear. "Go, Ryana. Return to the world where you originally came."

"But what about my friends? And my family?" Ryana asked, worried.

"Ryana!" she could hear Oliver shouting.

"All will be sorted soon," Nandu Gilli assured.

Ryana was hesitant at first, but then leapt through the portal.

Nandu Gilli disappeared. He knew that once she went through the portal, she would've forgotten all of the videogames.

…

Ryana found herself awakening. She groaned, feeling as if someone had just hit her really hard on the back of her head. "What the heck happened…?" she asked herself. She then looked at her hand, seeing it did not look human anymore. She gasped.

The once-human looked at her reflection in a river of the forest she was now in. She still had her clothes on, but her hair was more… scruffier, in a way. She only had three freckles on both cheeks and she had orange/yellow fur, also having two Deadlyrangs on attached to her belt, one on each side. Ryana also had a black tip of the end of her tail and a brown nose, still wearing no shoes. Her silver belt buckle also said 'T T' on it vertically. "Oh… my… goodness…" Ryana reacted.

Ryana backed away from the stream, still shocked, but then she realised that she had to get used to her new surroundings. Plus, she needed to find her brother… if only she knew what he looked like…

So Ryana decided to shake off her fear. After all, she knew that she was stronger than this. If she could climb high trees to the top or sit on a waterfall's drop, she could explore a forest as a Tasmanian Tiger. And so, she began her walk.

After minutes of walking, Ryana had found herself pretty much lost. The forest was bigger than any she had ever explored before. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes, causing her to turn quickly.

Ryana slowly approached the bush which rustled, cautiously reaching her hand out to move the leaves so she could see what was inside. That is, _if _there was anything inside. Her question was soon answered when something jumped out, knocking her over. Before Ryana had a chance to see what it was, she was grabbed and pinned up to a tree violently. Another Tasmanian Tiger was facing her, his arm pressed against her neck, making it hard for Ryana to breathe.

"Who are you, and what are you doin' here?" asked the brown thylacine in an intimidating tone of voice.

Ryana was too terrified to respond.

The thylacine put more pressure on her throat, choking her. "When I ask you a question you will answer…" he growled in a spine-chilling way.

"I… I was…" Ryana choked, her face turning a little red due to the lack of air.

"Spit it out!" the thylacine demanded.

Ryana knew that to him her answer would be unbelievable, so she had to defend herself. Of course, she had two boomerangs! _'What am I doing? I'm Ryana! I'm known by my friends as Lucifer because I'm a daredevil!' _she encouraged herself in her head, kicking the other Tasmanian Tiger away. Ryana then quickly caught her breath and unclipped the boomerangs from her belt, getting into a fighting stance.

The brown Tasmanian Tiger narrowed his eyes at her, gaining back his balance and also readying for a fight. "Come on then, pea-brain," he challenged.

Ryana smirked, quickly throwing her 'rang at him. It was a good throw, but the 'rang didn't hit her oppose as he back-flipped out of the way. Ryana caught her boomerang as it returned to her, but then gulped.

The brown-furred thylacine grinned menacingly as he sniggered. "You're not as tough as you think you are, are you?" he insulted, still sounding cold.

Ryana backed off a little, frightened for once. Her enemy approached her, until she saw that he had the same boomerangs as her.

Before anymore pain could be inflicted on her, Ryana decided to speak. "Okay, if I told you why I'm here you'd probably think I was crazy," she began, still backing up from him. "And plus, you've gotta promise not to kill me."

"You really think I'm going to let you go easily, don't you?" the Tasmanian Tiger asked rhetorically.

"Er… um… Oh, crud…" Ryana gulped.

The Tasmanian Tiger then noticed her boomerangs. "What the…!" he reacted, looking surprised.

"…I swear, I don't know why I have the same boomerangs as you do," Ryana swore.

"Hmph. Well, I crafted mine from wood and real bones," the thylacine responded before grinning. "And maybe your bones could be an addition to them."

"Okay, now I'm scared," Ryana admitted, still backing off until she reached a tree.

"You should be," the opponent confirmed, before throwing his 'rang at her face and kicking her off balance. He was a quick mover, and even Ryana could admit that.

Ryana then grabbed his shark tooth necklace and pulled it, trying to strangle him with it. However, he bit her hand, causing her to let go, and then kicked her face hard. Ryana grunted in pain as she was being beaten up, until another boomerang hit the thylacine in the face. She looked up, seeing a black Tasmanian Tiger jumping down from one of the trees.

The black and brown thylacines got into a fight, the black-furred one winning. He turned around to look at Ryana. "You okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Ryana replied. "…Thank you."

"No problem," the Tasmanian Tiger replied. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Ryana," Ryana answered.

"Cool, my name is Ridge," the black thylacine responded.

"Nice to meet you, Ridge," Ryana smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryana," Ridge replied. "So… Where are you heading?"

"I'm not so sure myself," Ryana admitted. "I'm looking for my brother, Ty. He's also a Tasmanian Tiger."

"Is it this guy here?" Ridge asked, pointing to the unconscious thylacine.

"I'm not so sure," Ryana responded. "Maybe that's why I have the same boomerangs as him, though…"

"There are practically no other thylacines here, but I'd say it's worth it if you kept searching," Ridge suggested. "Besides, you look nothing like this guy."

"Alright, I'll keep going," Ryana agreed. "I hope I'll see you again soon, Ridge."

"You too, Ryana," Ridge replied, smiling.

Ryana smiled back, before running off through the forest.

Ridge ran another way.

…

**First chapter done! I know it all happens quite quick, plus I don't want this to be a trilogy, but hey, it shows the character when they were younger in a way! Ty will be in the next chapter. I know I didn't name the other thylacine, but you all know who it is anyway, right? **

**Descriptions in this chapter:**

**Shark tooth necklace, brown thylacine, Deadlyrangs.**

**You should know now! XD Also, Ryana is exactly the same as Poppy in my old series. In fact, her thylacine design is the design I had for Poppy when the fourth instalment came out, which never happened. That explains why 'T T' is on her belt buckle vertically, and she may get called "Tasmanian Girl" and "TT" later. Well, goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey, bro!

**~Chapter 2: Hey, bro!~**

Ryana was still running, until she saw an orange thylacine ahead. _'Okay, if most thylacines are gone, then this has to be him,' _she thought. _'But what if it's that other guy who attacked me…?' _Ryana shook off her thoughts as she approached the Tasmanian Tiger.

The other thylacine saw her. "G'day, mate!" he greeted. "Have you seen any bilbies around 'ere?"

"No…" Ryana replied.

The other Tasmanian Tiger then noticed something. "Hey, you're a thylacine just like me!" he pointed out.

Ryana then noticed that he did look similar to her. Same fur colour and same eye colour. "…Are you Ty?" she asked.

"That's me, mate," Ty answered proudly. "…Wait, how did you know my name?"

"It's a very long and confusing story," Ryana responded. "But let's put things simply, I've been told by a Bunyip Elder that I am your sister."

Ty was a little surprised. "Sister?" he repeated.

Ryana nodded.

Ty didn't really know how to react. "Well… I didn't know I had a sister…" he could only say, scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't know I had a brother, either," Ryana compared.

"What's yer name, anyway?" Ty asked.

"Ryana," Ryana answered.

"Ryana, eh?" Ty responded. "You should shorten that to Ry."

"Sounds like a cool nickname," Ryana acknowledged. "I guess you could call me that from now on."

"Cool," Ty grinned. "So, can you do anything? Y'know, like climb trees?"

Ry smiled. "I was known for my daredevil acts," she informed.

"Alright, well let's see if you're better than me!" Ty challenged, running off.

Ry laughed, running after him. She found a tree and quickly climbed up to a branch, then leaping through them. However, she saw Ty above her.

"C'mon, mate, you can do better than that!" Ty yelled down to her as he leapt ahead.

Ry smirked. She jumped up to a higher branch, and then another higher one until she finally reached the top, now higher than Ty. She looked down at him once she caught up. "As you were saying?" she called down to him.

Ty then climbed up to the same height, but was in a different tree. "I guess you really are a blood relative of mine," he confirmed.

"Well, I'm glad my brother actually is pretty much the same as me," Ry responded.

Ty grinned, before deciding to jump down from the tree he last landed in.

Ry also jumped down.

…

The brown thylacine, having regained consciousness, returned to his home. He, like Ry, was adopted. However, his adoptive father was the one Ry had been warned about...

Boss Cass.

"I just saw another Tasmanian Tiger," the thylacine informed as he walked in.

Cass looked rather annoyed. "What!" he reacted, turning around to face him. He then quickly calmed down. "You probably just saw one of those dingoes. They look very much like your kind. But none of your kind are around here anymore – they all left without you, Sly."

"I know…" the brown Tasmanian Tiger, Sly, growled. He always got angry when he was reminded of that. "I'm going to my room – don't bother me while I'm in this mood." He then left the room.

'_How is another Tasmanian Tiger still around!' _ Cass thought angrily in his head. _'I must find those Talismans soon and get rid of that pest before it interferes with my plans!'_

…

Ty and Ry returned to Ty's home where the Bilbies were.

"Hey, mum. Hey, dad," Ty greeted as he came in.

"There you are, Ty!" the pink bilbi, Ty's mother, responded, smiling.

Ty then saw his little brother, who was blue. He was just a very young baby. Ty crouched down and smiled at him in his high-chair. "Hey there, lil' bro!" he greeted.

The baby bilbi smiled, grabbing Ty's finger.

Ty's mother noticed Ry. "Who's your friend, Ty?" she asked.

"Oh, that's my sister, Ry," Ty answered.

"Sister?" the mother and father asked at the same time.

"Yeah, my sister," Ty repeated. "She was told by a Bunyip Elder that she had to come and find me."

"Well, I'll say," the father reacted. Unlike the others, he had a posh British accent. "I thought you were growing up for a second there, lad."

"Dad…" Ty grunted, his ears going down as he wore an embarrassed look.

"Oh, he's just teasing you, dear," Ty's adoptive mother giggled. She then looked at Ry. "So, Ry, where did you come from before you arrived here?"

"Seriously, I've been asked that so many times," Ry replied. "It's really, really complicated."

"How complicated?" Ty asked, getting curious now.

Ry let out a sigh. "So complicated that you'd think I was crazy," she answered.

"Try us," Ty dared.

"Okay then," Ry agreed, taking in a deep breath and letting it out again as she prepared to speak. "I used to live in another dimension. I got sent there by the Bunyips as a child to be safe, but I was sent back here to find you."

Everyone was silent.

"…Told you it would sound crazy," Ry stated.

"I suppose it does sound a little wild," Ty's mother admitted. "But I believe you – I'm sure we all do."

Ry smiled. "I was afraid you might be scared."

"Scared? Us? No way, mate!" Ty doubted. "Come on; let me show you around the place!"

"Alright," Ry agreed, walking off with him.

What Ry had forgotten was that in time, she'd have way more adventurous adventures.

…

**Second short chapter done! Alright, we'll be moving into the first game! Of course, I won't do every detail like before, I'll just do the important bits. I'll most likely be skipping Ty 2 since that's the one I struggled on most, didn't understand and only completed twice. Waka waka! *flies off***

…**?**


	3. Chapter 3: Ty's Truth

**~Chapter 3: Ty's Truth~**

Nine years had passed since Ty and Ry met each other. Throughout the years they had been challenging each other, gradually getting more skilful at certain things. And of course, Ry gained more confidence.

Right now, Ty, Ry and their younger bilbi brother, who was an infant when Ry first met him, were playing tag. Despite that Ry and Ty were both twenty-one and twenty-two, they still enjoyed the game. Ty and Ry were running from their younger brother.

Ty was soon tagged down by the blue bilbi, then running after him and Ry, until falling down a hole. She ran over, as did her blue bilbi brother.

"Ty! You okay?" she called down to him.

Ty looked up at her. "I'm fine, mate," he assured, standing up.

"Don't move, mate! I'll get help!" his brother assured, hopping off.

Ty nodded, but then walked off.

"Hey, bro, where are you going?" Ry asked. She was ignored as Ty disappeared from her line of sight. Ry then decided to jump down after him.

The female thylacine caught up to Ty. "When he says "don't move" he generally means "don't move", bro," she reminded. Ty, however, didn't seem focused on the subject. He was looking at the walls covered in drawings.

Ry recognised the images. _'This is like when I was told about who I was back when I was a youngster,' _she thought, before it hit her. _'Of course! Nandu Gili is going to tell Ty about his true past!' _

Nandu Gili then appeared, introducing himself to Ty. He explained about his parents, which was almost the same story Ry was told.

Ty could then hear Maurie calling down. "Ty! Are you down there, mate?" he asked.

The orange thylacine turned to Ry, nodding to her and walking towards the hole to the surface.

Ry, before catching up with him, turned to the Bunyip Elder, who was still there.

"How are my friends from my old home?" she asked curiously.

"They no longer remember you," Nandu Gili revealed.

"What do you mean?" Ry questioned. "Did you make them forget me?"

"It had to be done," the elder stated. "Otherwise they would have seen you as amongst the deceased, and some would be suffering. If they forgot who you were, they would not grieve for you or feel guilty."

"It makes sense…" Ry sighed, managing to stay calm. "It's been nine years since I last saw them, anyway… I'm starting to forget their faces…"

"Ry! Hurry up 'ere!" Maurie shouted down.

Ry walked to where she had jumped down, getting helped up by the cockatoo.

"Well, you two, from what I've been told you have a big adventure ahead of youse," Maurie acknowledged. "There's no point in sitting 'ere like lemons. You should get goin', and I'll help you out as much as I can."

…

The two had followed Maurie to a place known as Rainbow Cliffs. They met a koala named Julius, who had heard about the two. Julius had invented the Talisman Machine, which could only teleport a Talisman to their area if it had enough power from the Thunder Eggs. At first that sounded challenging, but when Julius announced that he could open portals to places rich with him, and their first location to explore was labelled as Two Up.

…

**I lied. I will be doing every level as an individual chapter from the first game. But I'll still be skipping the second game! I'll also be writing what happened before the second game but after the first game, and then the third game will be dramatic. Yes, I said it: dramatic! And I changed Cy's face on the front cover. Notice? No, I didn't think so. **


End file.
